


A Hundred Words are Insufficient

by Inkribbon796



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, all fluff no angst, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: The Host is a master of the written word, he has penned stories that have enthralled countless people. When he writes, worlds are made and die.So following that logic it should be easy to write down a hundred for his fiancé. Should . . . But the results beg to differ.
Relationships: Dr Iplier/The Host
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Hundred Words are Insufficient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



> For the Doc, who’s got another wedding on the way.

Never in his life had the Host been more aware of the passing of time. He had one week left, less if he wanted to keep it accurate to the second. But the Host was nervous, excited, anxious.

Not because he was afraid of something going wrong. No, he had been planning for eventualities. Even more the slightest thing to go wrong. There was an almost nonexistent 0.000085% chance of the officiator having a heart attack the instant he saw the Host. A possibility that was shrinking by the day.

The Host has spent so long on keeping those eventualities from happening that he’d willing procrastinated something a bit more important. So in his shame he was trying — and failing mind you — to avoid his beloved doctor.

Failing because he couldn’t physically avoid the man forever. Not since the man was his doctor and his bandages needed regular replacing . . . and the doctor was going to be marrying him in about a week.

The Host grumbled and swore under his breath, ripping up another piece of paper. He’d been trying to write his vows for Iplier but everything he wrote seemed woefully insufficient. How was he supposed to sum up how he felt about the man in only a paragraph or two? He wished he could take ages to detail the doctor’s laugh and how it never ceased to make the Host laugh in turn. Or how gentle his hands could be when he changed his bandages. Hell, the Host could spend years detailing how thankful he was, that the Doctor was the only one who had never truly given up on him. He had taken the shell that the Author had left behind and nursed it back to health until the Host could figure out who he even was.

So the blind seer was just staring at his new blank page, hand in his hair.

“Hey Host, you hiding in here?” Iplier announced as he walked closer, the Host flashed his sight so he could see Dr. Iplier smile lovingly when he saw him at his desk. “You can run but you can’t hide.”

“The Host would never run from his doctor,” the Host defended, standing up and hoping that walking away from his newest writing project would help his mind place the words he needed.

“Right, right,” Iplier rolled his eyes. “So what are you working on?”

The Host looked away, trying to hide the full basket of ripped and crumpled papers behind him. All papers that had refused to cooperate with him in successfully complimenting the Host’s doctor.

“The Host is attempting to write his vows for the ceremony,” the seer answered before his narrations could completely rat him out.

“Oh,” Iplier tried to get a peek over the Host’s shoulders, and tried not to sigh in disappointment when he saw the page was blank. The blind seer’s narrations still caught it.

“Verbal language is insufficient to explain how the Host feels about the Doctor,” the Host defended.

“Aww,” Iplier chuckled. “You romantic.”

The Host blushed, “Stop, the doctor is distracting the Host.”

“I can’t help it, you’re adorable when you blush,” Iplier teased. “Let’s go upstairs, get some fresh air after I change your bandages.”

“So long as the Host is not taken into town, he does not want to have the patience to deal with anyone who is not the Host’s doctor,” the Host allowed.

Iplier smiled as he let himself be led from the library. The two of them leaning into each other as they headed up to Iplier’s office.


End file.
